Super Sonic Team Possible Presents A Way Past Cool Valentine
by kpFan739
Summary: Love is in the air, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Kim, and Ron have special plans for this wonderful day, however those plans are foiled when Dr. Eggman (teaming up with Dr. Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr.) builds a machine that makes everyone fall in love with him and tries to become the big Valentine for the day WARNING: May contain some momentary drinking!


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE PRESENTS: **

**A WAY PAST COOL VALENTINE **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, Ashley the Cat, and EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther © kpFan739

**Chapter 1: Love In The Air**

**Mobius **

It's Valentines Day in Mobius and love is in the air. Tails and Cream were picking flowers, Sonic and Amy were getting ready for a date, Even Silver and Blaze's triplets are putting together a surprise romantic dinner for Silver and Blaze, Oh, I forgot to mention, Knuckles and Rouge started dating recently. Pretty much everyone was happy today, except for Shadow, he was standing on top of a mountain thinking about his long lost friend, Maria Robotnik, yep he still occasionally thinks about her. kpFan739 ran over to everyone.

"Guys, my friend, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther is coming to Mobius to shoot his dating show, he wanted me to ask if any of you want to appear on the show" kpFan739 announced.

"That sounds great bro" Blaze responded.

"Really sis?" kpFan739 asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it" Silver added.

"Don't forget Sonic and I" Amy said in delight.

"Why not, this sounds Way Past Cool!" Sonic added.

"It should be, however I did make a call right after I heard about this" kpFan739 told everyone.

"Oh, you mean…?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep Knuckles…Team Possible!" kpFan739 responded.

**Middleton **

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Monique were at Club Banana talking about plans for Valentines Day. Monique ordered Ron not to take Kim to Bueno Nacho this time.

"KP, I can't believe we can't go to Bueno Nacho for our Valentines Day dinner!" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron, but we did that last year, and the year before that…and the year before that, let's do something new this year" Kim responded.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Rufus said.

"Well, kpFan739 called the Kimmuncator and told me that Sonic and friends are going to be on a dating show and he invited us to come" Kim told Ron.

"BOOYAH! Finally the Ron Man will be on TV, and not next to a cartoon mouse!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah, instead you'll be next to a cartoon hedgehog" Kim giggled.

Kim activated her "Prower Upgraded" Kimmunicator Watch and teleported Ron, Rufus, Wade, Monique, and herself to Mobius.

Team Possible finally made it to Mobius.

"Yo Kim, Ron, long time no see!" Sonic told Kim and Ron while shaking their hands.

kpFan739 grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a sip.

"Hey Sonic" Kim said.

"You guys showed up later than I thought you would" Sonic told Kim and Ron.

Ron responds while eating a Naco.

"I stopped by Bueno Nacho on the way" Ron said as he took another bite of his Naco.

"Oh yeah, that explains everything" Sonic responded.

"Yep, so we're gonna be on EnterpriseCV-6's Valentines Day dating show?" Ron asked.

"Correct, and it should be starting any minute now, we better juice like there's no tomorrow" Sonic said as Team Possible and kpFan739 grabbed onto him and zipped over to their friends.

Little do they know, Team Possible and Team Sonic are being watched, someone was hiding in a bush in the forest, it was Dr. Eggman and his robots, Scratch, Grounder, Cubot, and Orbot.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Team Possible is in town again, perfect time for me to set my new traps on Sonic, Kim, and those other pin cushions!" Eggman said.

"We'll search and smash them for you doctor, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch laughed.

"Yeah, we will" Grounder said.

"Oh please, you two don't have what it takes to compete with us!" Orbot told Scratch and Grounder.

"YEEAH, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE VARMITS!" Cubot added.

"Your voice chip is on cowboy again!" Orbot told Cubot.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THOSE PESTS, YOU PIECES OF SCRAP METAL!" Eggman shouted as he threw Scratch, Grounder, Cubot, and Orbot out of the bush.

"But before I can make the perfect traps, I'm gonna need to send a message to some of my friends…BOKKUN!" Eggman called.

Bokkun flew over to the bush where Eggman was hiding.

"TACOS!" Bokkun shouted.

"Curses, your voice chip is set on "Gir" again!" Eggman said as he fixed Bokkun's voice chip.

"Yeah Doctor?" Bokkun asked.

"Send a message to…Dr. Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr." Eggman told Bokkun.

"Right away sir!" Bokkun said as he flew off with Eggman's message.

It appears Eggman's got something big planned on this mushy holiday; let's hope Team Possible and Team Sonic stop him before he succeeds.

**Chapter 2: EnterpriseCV-6's Sonic Speed Dating**

**Mobius**

Sonic, Team Possible, and kpFan739 made it to Angel Island where EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther is shooting his show to meet up with their friends, Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. were helping EnterpriseCV-6 set up.

"Hey guys, it's been a while" Tails told Kim and Ron.

"Yeah I know Tails, how've you been?" Ron asked.

"Great, working on some upgrades for my new Cyclone-Z mech" Tails responded.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted.

"Hey Kim, Ron" Silver said.

"Silver-Dude, what up?" Ron asked Silver doing a fist bump.

"Not much, Blaze and I are gonna be on the show with you guys" Silver told Ron.

"That's right, it's gonna be Bon-Diggity!" Ron said happily.

"Hello there Kim and Ron" Blaze said as she gently hugged Kim.

"Hi Blaze, how are you?" Kim asked.

"I am quite well, it's going to be fun being on this show with you two" Blaze responded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, Ron's excited" Kim told Blaze.

"I can see that" Blaze smiled.

Amy ran over to Kim and hugged her.

"KIM! Long time no see!" Amy said happily.

kpFan739 had another sip of vodka.

"Hi Amy, yeah it's been a while, you excited about being on TV with Sonic and us?" Kim asked Amy.

"You bet, I was born ready" Amy responded.

kpFan739 rushed over to everyone.

"EVERYONE, ENTERPRISECV-6 IS READY!" kpFan739 announced.

"YEAH, LET'S PARTY!" Sonic said as he rushed over to the set.

EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther walked over and gathered everyone up for the show.

**"AND WELCOME TO ENTERPRISECV-6'S SONIC SPEED DATING!, WE'RE HERE OVER ON ANGEL ISLAND WITH SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AMY ROSE, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG, BLAZE THE CAT, KIM POSSIBLE, AND RON STOPPABLE!" **

Everyone applauded as Sonic did his traditional Sonic attitude tricks.

"Okay, the first question is for Sonic and Amy, Sonic, what would you do if Amy was captured by Dr. Eggman and tried to turn her into a robot?" EnterpriseCV-6 asked Sonic.

"I would risk my life for her, Amy is the only girl who ever loved me this much and it took me a while to realize that, so I'd run, scramble some Eggman, and rescue Amy" Sonic responded.

"Aww, that's so sweet Sonic" Amy told Sonic.

"Good answer Sonic, the next one's for Silver and Blaze, Silver, what do you love about Blaze, and Blaze, what do you love about Silver?" EnterpriseCV-6 asked Silver and Blaze.

"Blaze is kind, strong, beautiful, and I couldn't survive without her" Silver responded.

Blaze kissed Silver on the cheek before she answered.

"Silver is naïve, sweet, and very charming, I love him a lot and we have three beautiful children because of it" Blaze answered.

"That's nice you two, next one's for Kim and Ron, okay guys, Ron, if you were a Mercenary, who would you date?" EnterpriseCV-6 asked Ron.

"Kim as a BLACK agent?" Ron responded.

"Odd answer but I like it, you know I should write a Fanfiction about this" EnterpriseCV-6 said.

"I got a title, Merenaries: Code: BLACK: Mission: Kim Possible?" kpFan739 asked.

"…Love it! Okay the next question is…" EnterpriseCV-6 continued as he was interrupted.

Suddenly a missile was launched at the set, kpFan739, EnterpriseCV-6, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Kim, and Ron jumped from the set before it exploded, Dr, Eggman fired the missile.

"HEHEHEHE!" Eggman laughed.

"Oh look, it's Baldy McNosehair, what's the matter, didn't have any Valentines this year?" Sonic mocked.

"Can it you nasty little pin cushion, this time I'm not alone, you've met Dr. Drakken and Shego, but they're not alone either, meet…uh, what were your names again?" Eggman asked.

"Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr." Senor Senior Sr. told Eggman.

"Right, yes, and we're going to make you all our Valentines with this Love Machine, as you can see, it's an oversized Love Ray powered by a Chaos Emerald, thanks to Kim Possible's computer geek" Eggman told everyone.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" kpFan739 thought to himself.

Eggman blasted Shadow with the Love Ray, Shadow's eyes glowed pink.

"I want to bake cookies with you Dr. Eggman!" Shadow blurted out.

"Okay, that's why" kpFan739 said.

Eggman and the rest of the Badniks were blasting everyone with the ray, kpFan739, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Kim, Ron, and Rufus managed to escape. They went over to the old Freedom Fighters hideout.

"ValenSlaves, go catch those pests that escaped" Eggman demanded.

"As you wish Doctor!" everyone responded.

"Does this mean, I can become a pop sensation now poppy?" Jr. asked as he was about to start singing.

"No Jr. you are not to sing" Senor Senior Sr. told Jr.

Well, now you know what their weapon does, it makes everyone fall in love with Eggman, boy Kim, Ron, Rufus, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, and kpFan739 are in some serious trouble if they don't stop them.

**Chapter 3: Love Struck, And It Hurts**

**Tails' Workshop**

Sonic, Kim, Ron, Tails, kpFan739, Knuckles, Rufus, Amy, Silver, and Blaze couldn't stop Eggman, Drakken, Shego, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr., they've turned their friends into mindless Egg loving minions. So they hid over at Tails' Workshop to come up with a plan to fix everything, so Tails made the right phone call.

"Hello, Fix-It Felix Jr.?" Tails asked over the phone.

"Oh, hey Tails, what up?" Felix asked.

"Been better, Eggman blasted our friends with a Love Ray that makes them fall in love with him, we need you, Ralph, Sgt. Calhoun, and Vanellope to help us stop him and the other villains helping him" Tails explained.

"I'll be right over, if there's a problem, I Can Fix It!" Felix responded.

"Thanks Felix" Tails said as he hung up the phone.

"So, are they coming to help us stop Eggman and the other Badniks?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sgt. Calhoun, and Vanellope Von Schweetz are coming to help" Tails responded.

"Good, because it's been so long since I was last in this Sitch" Kim said.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that, when Wade built the Love Ray and the Senor Seniors took the blueprints and made one of their own, yeah that was a weird episode" kpFan739 added.

"Anyway, what's the plan Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, Ralph, Vanellope, Ron, and Rufus will distract Eggman, Drakken, and the Senor Seniors, Kim with take care of Shego with some help from Sgt. Calhoun, Blaze will burn the sensors on the machine and Shego if necessary, Silver will use his Psychokinesis to smash the barrel of the blaster cannon, Knuckles will destroy the power generator, Amy will smash the "Self Destruct" button with her hammer, and Sonic will zip over to the machine and grab the Chaos Emeralds from the machine" Tails explained.

"And that should turn everyone back to normal?" Silver asked.

"It definitely should, otherwise kpFan739 will have a backup plan set up, also if anyone is terribly injured during the battle, Felix will fix you with his hammer" Tails responded.

**Meanwhile **

Everyone was still under the Love Ray's mind control, giving Eggman flowers, chocolate, Gold Rings, and other things while Drakken and Shego ordered Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Vector to find Kim, Sonic, and the others, and Senor Senior Jr. wanted to sing while Senor Senior Sr. denied that request.

"HOHOHOHOHO!, NOW KIM'S AND SONIC'S FRIENDS ARE UNDER MY CONTROL, SOON MOBIUS, TOMORROW MIDDLETON!" Eggman laughed.

Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. laughed simultaneously with Eggman.

"Oh brother, why are all the evil villains ridiculous nitwits?" Shego asked herself.

"I think I fixed Cubot's voice ship sir" Orbot told Eggman.

"Good, I can't take anymore cowboy chatter" Eggman said in relief.

"ARRGH!, Me and me matey are gonna sail the seven seas in search for those barnacles, Kim and Sonic squire" Cubot told Eggman as he ran off.

"I think that's the wrong chip!" Orbot said.

"Really, are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Well, look on the bright side, he's much more exotic now" Orbot responded.

"Just shut up and FIX THAT CHIP!" Eggman ordered.

"You know Doctor, for an evil genius with an IQ of 300, you make a lot of idiotic robot minions" Drakken told Eggman.

"Tell me about it Drakken" Eggman responded.

**Meanwhile (again)**

Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sgt. Calhoun, and Fix-It Felix Jr. finally showed up to help our heroes turn their friends back to normal and stop the Badniks.

"Kim, Sonic? We're here!" Ralph called.

"Yo guys, over here!" Sonic called out.

"Long time no see!" Felix said.

kpFan739 took another sip of vodka.

"Yeah, I know we haven't seen each other since Christmas" Kim told Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun.

"That's right, so Eggman, Drakken, and Shego turned your friends into mindless zombies?" Ralph asked.

"Pretty much, Baldy McNosehair built a Love machine with assistance from Blue EyeScar, Greenie Flaminpants, and a couple of other Badniks to make everyone fall in love with Eggman, luckily we escaped, now we have to go back and set everything right" Sonic explained.

"That Eggman is worse than a running cheetah and a slow child, let's move soldiers!" Sgt. Calhoun ordered.

"I couldn't agree more, oh, by the way, here's the plan for you guys to look over" kpFan739 said as he pulled down a projector screen with blueprints of the plan being shown.

Silver was a little nervous about the plan, also worried about Eggman succeeding and Roboticizes his kids. Blaze walked over to him to cheer him up.

"What's wrong Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, I'm worried, what if our plan backfires and Eggman wins? And roboticizes us and our kids?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Don't worry Silver, we're not going to let that happen" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

"Okay guys, we're going back to stop those Badniks!" kpFan739 announced.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sonic said as everyone headed back to deal with Eggman and the other villains.

**Chapter 4: Love to Scramble Eggman **

**Mobius (with Eggman and co.) **

Eggman was laughing hysterically because his plan is working better than he thought, Senor Senior Jr. is still heartbroken that he cannot sing for some reason, Shego is sunbathing, and Drakken is gloating to himself for a reason I don't know.

"HOHOHOHOHO! This evil is plot is working perfectly, all of Kim and Sonic's friends under my control, and now I'll be the lovable Mobian!" Eggman laughed.

"You wish Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic called.

"SONIC!?, I wasn't expecting you back so soon" Eggman said frightened.

"We just had to get some…Extra baggage!" Kim said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm Gonna Wreck Your Face!" Ralph shouted.

"Turbo?" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers.

"Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sgt. Calhoun, we meet again, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TURBO TASTIC!" Turbo laughed.

"Turbo? No, it can't be" Ralph said.

"In the flesh Ralph, I'm going to destroy all of you for ruining my wonderful game!" Turbo said angrily.

"In your dreams Turbo, Vanellope, run over him please" kpFan739 told Vanellope.

"Can do!" Vanellope said as she hopped in her kart and ran Turbo over.

"Next time I'm taking over Mercenaries" Turbo said.

"Any more tricks Eggman?" kpFan739 asked Eggman.

"Yes, I got one more trick…EVERYONE, DESTROY THEM!" Eggman ordered his hypnotized minions.

All of Kim, Ron, Rufus, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze's friends charged at them. They weren't sure whether or not to attack them.

"How dare you mock our heroic leader!" Shadow said as he punched Sonic into a rock.

"Shadow, don't do this, you're just confused, that's all!" Silver told Shadow.

"No, I'm not, CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he shot a Chaos Spear at Silver, luckily Silver dodged it.

Sonic and Silver were battling Shadow, Amy and Knuckles were battling Rouge, Kim was fighting Wade (I know, strange), Blaze was fighting Cream (strange again), Ralph was battling Espio, Charmy, and Vector, Sgt. Calhoun was shooting at the giant Love Cannon, barely a dent was made, and kpFan739 quietly sneaked over to the Love Cannon but was stopped by Shego.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" Shego asked kpFan739.

"I don't know, but you're going DOWN!" kpFan739 said as he kicked Shego onto the ground.

Kim and Sgt. Calhoun rushed over to help kpFan739 take care of Shego.

"Oh look, Kimmie made another friend" Shego said as she grinned evilly at Sgt. Calhoun.

"Can it you green toad, you're a Cy-Bug by heart Shego!" Sgt. Calhoun.

"Are you sure about that?" Shego said as she suddenly transformed.

Shego transformed into a giant plasma blasting Cy-Bug.

"Wow, I did not see that coming" kpFan739 said.

Shego the Cy-Bug started blasting plasma from her mouth at Kim and Sgt. Calhoun, they were running and dodging them, Kim managed to jump on her back to smash her fist into Shego's Cy-Bug body, but she grabbed Kim by the leg and was about to blast Kim with plasma, suddenly Sgt. Calhoun started blasting at Shego and *sighs* do I even have to say what happens next? Blaze rushed over and clawed Shego's Cy-Bug body open until she was nothing but a pile of green slime and wiring.

"SHEGO! My perfect Cy-Bug!" Drakken said as he started sobbing.

"Drakken, you were the creator of the Cy-Bugs?" Kim and Sgt. Calhoun said simultaneously.

"Like it matters, but I'll make a new Shego Cy-Bug android and soon Kim's world will belong to me!" Drakken said.

"Tell it to the Hero's Duty soldiers!" kpFan739 said as the Hero's Duty soldiers took Drakken away.

"Well Drakken might be gone but I still have the Senor Seniors and the Love Cannon is still functioning" Eggman said.

"Not for long…Hey Jr. I bet you can't sing the entire Oh Boyz song, Quit Playing Games With My Head!" kpFan739 said as he winked at the others.

"Oh, uh yeah Jr. you can't sing that song" Kim said.

"Yeah, Jr. you're Way Behind Uncool!" Sonic said.

"Really, well, I'll show you!" Jr. said angrily.

"JUNIOR NO!" Senor Senior Sr. told Jr.

**"Quit Playing Games With My Head, I'm a sport but I'm not a toy, let's not analyze what I said, I don't want to be a complex boy…" **Jr. sang.

The Love Cannon was acting strange and started projecting a huge blast of pink energy at all Kim and Sonic's hypnotized friends. Senor Senior Jr.'s terrible singing turned everyone back to normal.

** "I can't tell if you're serious, when you are so delirious…" **Jr. continued singing.

Everyone was turned back to normal, they were all very angry with Eggman.

"Uh, Happy Valentines Day?" Eggman asked nervously and frightened.

"GET HIM!" Shadow shouted as everyone tackled Eggman and beat him to a pulp.

"So, more loathe for me than love this year? Fine, you haven't heard the last of me, Super Sonic Team Possible, I'm gonna get you next time!" Eggman announced as he flew away in his flying hover-car.

**Chapter 5: Back to Normal**

**Mobius Valentines Day Dance**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph saved the day again, so it's only fitting that Kim, Sonic, kpFan739, and EnterpriseCV-6 set up a special Valentines Day dance. Sonic was dancing Amy, Kim danced with Ron, Silver danced with Blaze, even Wade and Monique danced together, Felix and Sgt. Calhoun were dancing, and here's a shocker, Vanellope and Rancis were dancing happily.

"Alright guys, EnterpriseCV-6 asked me to bring a very special guest for the next song, so let's give it up for…CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO!" kpFan739 announced as Christy Carlson Romano walked on stage. She started singing a very familiar song.

**"I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new, and after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see, you were always with me, Could it Be, you and I never imagined, Could it Be, suddenly, I'm falling for you, Could it Be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew, Could it Be that's it's true that it's you, Could it Be, cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes, oh but it's real and it's true and it's just me and you, Could it Be, that's it's true, that's it's youuuu, Could it Be, you and I never imagined, Could it Be, suddenly, I'm falling for you, Could it Be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew, Could it Be that's it's true that it's you, Could it Be that it's true, that it's you, that it's you, oh it's you!" **Christy sang as everyone danced romantically.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
